Universe one
Earth timeline * 13.8 years ago BC,the ancient gods form the Universe (upper,ark world and lower halfs). * mid BC,the new gods takeover and the ancient gods disapear. * unknown date 1045,The Jets family is formed by Dune Jets-feaver and is royal to the German monarch. * unknown date 1045,Dunes son Josh Jets is Born and is the Eight son of the Saveior of the Universe. * unknown date 1067,Dune dies and Josh finds out he is a bridge to other Universes. * 1100's-1200's,Josh has two twins (a Saveior of the Universe) and a Half-son. * 1785:the U.S. is formed. 1800's * 1800's:arfey's family and the Stalin family meet in Russia. * 1890's,Green bridge city Asylum has Crazy kill and creepy clown. * AD:Arfey's and Patricks,ECT family past members are born and then die. 20th century * 1919-1920,the Soviet Union is formed. * 1939-1947,world war 2 occurs and Humans merge with every species in the world. * 1963,the Television show Doctor who Airs its First Episode. * 1985-1986,Patrick and Arfey are born to the Ellingtons family (Patrick) and Semenol-Stalin family (Arfey) * 1987,Afey is Hit by Radiation. * early 1980's,Patricks parents give birth to a lost girl,A boy. 21st Century (2000s) * early 2000,Cake and Patrick go to a Banned forest in Germany and Cake is Killed. * 2000,Patrick goes to Depression high school and meets Arfey,Hippo Hippo and many more. * In 2001,Patrick's mom is Killed on 9/11.J ohn goes to Jail and Patricks' dad disappears. 21st Century (2010s) * 2013,Charles-gale superhero team is formed in Blue angel city by Charles and gale and later two more members join. * 2013,Patrick and arfey open a short lived Cafe. * late 2014,Team hippo hippo is formed In green bridge city Virginia. * December 5th 2015,Team hippo hippo goes Public to the world. * Early 2016,Team talking pen and soft hippo,ECT are formed and fall. * March 6-17 2016,the Daleks invade Green bridge city and team hippo hippo wins. * march 17-19 2016,the cult of Diezeitandren adds two more members. * june 10th 2016,team chronicles is formed and is later replaced by team chronicles 2.0 * late June 2016,Hippo hippo dies and team hippo hippo is replaced by team memorial. * July 2016,patrick falls into depression. * 2016-2017,the US falls into civil war typed conflict. * August-October 2018:The Great political crisis starts and ends and results in most nations collapsing and spliting, * august 2016-december 2018,teams rise and fall and rise, team chronicles 2.0 relocates to Blue angel city Virginia. * march 2nd 2019,Team chronicles 2.0 defeat zacnock and mippo mippo is revived.mippo mippo and sSnko shake and realize the timeline is being changed and team Mary/team dream adventures defeats their current rival. * march 2019,snoopy and the bunny trio are revived by the timeline. * march-april 2019,team chronicles 2.0 and the cult fight in blue angel city while,team pig loses new york. * early april 2019,team chronicles 2.0 is replaced by team chronicles NE. * april 18th 2019,patrick gets arfey back from the dimension two-person protection in the ruined green bridge city.Team Triofive adds arfey to their team. * April 25th 2019,Alastor tries to Invade Universe one from Salt lake city but is stoped by Team Triofive. * May 9th 2019,Jonathon Bonaparte-Weber Leaves Florida DRA after being in prison since 2001. * May 16th 2019,most of Team Triofive accidentally become light blue but are defeated by the original Light blue. * On July 27th 2019,The liberation of new york started and ended with deaths. * On August 4th-5th 2019,The team chronicles-duplicates war begins and ends with team chronicles victory. * October 13th 2019,An Train crashes near Vancouver city limits that came from the Democratic Republic of America. Netflix Inc filled for Bankruptcy after the Jim Henson company transferred the Dark crystal TV show to HBO max. The Republic of Japan and the United Korea republic Trade war ended after Thailand proposed an alliance. Greater Vietnam (People's republic of Vietnam) and Thailand end Land dispute and Vietnam rejoins ASEAN. * December 15th 2019:Mason Woodhouse dead at 24 Years old. The Simpsons canceled by 20th-century fox. A Harsh snowstorm to Hit Blue Angel city.The Democratic Republic of Prussia reunifies with South Germany forming the Unity Republic of Germany. 2020 * January 12th 2020, Tensions rise between Spain & England.Mergor sparks a short-lived conflict with Team chronicles NE after Robbing Apple inc & The Blue Angel City Bank. * On January 27th 2020, The Tree of Life was nearly destroyed by a fire in Japan. * On February 2nd 2020, The Ventasaka Invasion Force launches an Invasion for Earth starting with Invading The Team Chronicles Hideout. list of Earth nations Europe * France - Kingdom of France Capital: Paris * Germany - Unity Republic of Germany Capital: Berlin * Dutch Federation - Dutch Kingdom Capital: Vienna (De-Facto) * United Kingdom - United Kingdom of Great Britain Capital: London * Russia - Russian republic Capital: Saint Petersburg (De-Facto) * Austria - Kingdom of Austria-Hungry Capital: Vienna, Budapest * Spain - Kingdom of Spain Capital: Madrid * Portugal - Democratic Portugal Capital: Lisbon * Turkish State- Ottoman Republic Capital: Ankara * Italy - Italian Republic Capital: Rome * Bern - Bern Confederation Asia * Siberia - Siberia Federation Capital: Perm * Mongolia - Mongolian Republic Capital: Karakorum * China - Federal Republic of China Capital: Nanjing * Japan - Republic of Japan Capital: Tokyo * United Korea - United Korean Republic Capital: Seoul * Thailand - Kingdom of thailand Capital: Bangkok * Greater Vietnam - People's Republic of Vietnam Capital: Hanoi * India - Indian Union Capital:N/A * Iran -Islamic Republic of Iran Capital: Tehran * Iraq-Iraqi Republic Capital: Karbala * Syria- Democratic republic of Syria Capital: Damascus America's * Canada - Republic of Canada Capital: Ottawa * Democratic States - Democratic States of America Capital: Richmond (Offical) * Utah - People's republic of Utah Capital: Salt lake city * Washington State - Anarchist Washington state * Mexico - Mexican Empire * Brazil - Greater Brazil * Cuba - Republic of Cuba * Greater Argentina - Argentina Empire list of Fleshkindia nations * Empire of Fleshinda list of Venta II nations * Ventasaka empire Planets solar system - milky way galaxy * Sol (Sun/Star) * mercury * venus * Earth * Moon * Mars * Phaeton (Now Ceres) * Jupiter * Saturn * Uranes * Neptune the Opal System - N/A galaxy * Zarious III Category:(universe one) Category:Universe's